


Fantasystuck Drabbles

by Pyromaniacal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabbles, Humanstuck, I haven’t really thought about it, Literal classpect interpretation, Prospit and Derse are separate kingdoms and dreamers belong to their respective kingdoms, Rated teen for language, Sort of anyway, but not everyone is royalty, probably, some are in second person and some are in third, these tags are a certifiable mess, variable pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromaniacal/pseuds/Pyromaniacal
Summary: 100-word drabbles from a fantasy AU where characters' roles are literal interpretations of their classpects.(Rose and Terezi are prone to visions, Eridan and Dirk are royalty, Vriska is a wanted felon, etc.)
Relationships: Damara Megido & Feferi Peixes, Jake English & Terezi Pyrope, Meulin Leijon & Dirk Strider
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. The Dersite Witches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at finishing long things but I like writing short little descriptions and interactions, so I thought drabbles might be fun. I might expand some stuff into something longer form, but no promises on that.
> 
> I'm also making myself hit exactly 100 words with each one because I'm a masochist, apparently.
> 
> Chapter titles indicate the characters of focus for ease of navigation.

There were two powerful witches of Derse. The superstitious were wary of their names; the skeptical were doubtful of their powers. The witches themselves, though, had no doubts.

One wielded life, bending flora and fauna to her whim. She could heal any wound, cure any illness; rumor had it she once brought someone back from the beyond. 

The other, grim and jaded, wielded death. She lived far to the east, past the edge of civilization, and her name alone inspired fear in the few who knew it.

(Even fewer knew that every afternoon, Feferi Peixes and Damara Megido had tea.)

  
  



	2. The One With Jake and Terezi

Your name is Jake English, you’re the assistant to one psychic attorney Terezi Pyrope, and you’re currently trying to convince your boss to take a goshdarn vacation. It isn’t going very well.

“Unlike certain  _ others _ , I can’t afford to just fuck off into the desert and spout prophecies,” she grumbles, and okay, fair, but that’s not a vacation.

“Kankri surely isn’t that bad?”

“Mmm, he is. Not who I was talking about, though.”

What? There aren’t any other clairvoyants in Prospit, or you’d surely know of them. But Terezi only winks.

You still haven’t convinced her to take a vacation.


	3. The One Where Hal Broods

Your name is Hal Strider, you’re the third prince of Derse, and you’re  _ sick _ of this bullshit.

Your twin’s the Crown Prince, the extravagant bastard. So what, he’ll eventually be in charge? Everyone knows he gets all his plots from you anyway. You even took care of that Ampora asshole for him. Honestly, he totally owes you.

Yeah, you’re salty! They gave the Crown to Dirk, because you “couldn’t be trusted,” or whatever the fuck their excuse was. As if you didn’t know the  _ real _ reason. 

_ (As if you didn’t know that Dirk would always be worth more to them.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does the succession system on Derse work? I have no idea, but I'm sure it's overcomplicated. Hard to resolve Dirk & Eridan both being princes to the same kingdom while not being related. Prospit may be run by Kurloz but at least its hierarchy makes sense.


	4. The Royal Heart Players

“You’d look  _ so _ good in burgundy,” Meulin says, and, what the fuck?

Not that you really mind unsolicited fashion advice, but from the royal mage? Who, hm, also wears a lot of burgundy, now that you think about it.

“I know you’re obsessed with, like, orange? But trust me on this one.”

“Screw me for liking my House colors. Why burgundy?”

“It’s your aura, I don’t know! You’ve got an affinity to Heart, you look good in burgundy.”

“I don’t have an affinity! I’m not magic,” you protest, but you’re realizing that she’s right. You  _ would  _ look good in burgundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the first fic with the Dirk & Meulin tag. Damn.


End file.
